Various devices and techniques exist for heating and moistening hair rollers or hair curlets. An exemplary device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,949 wherein the hair rollers are mounted so as to be exposed to a chamber. Steam is then created from a liquid to flow into the chamber and contact the hair roller. In this manner the rollers are both heated and moistened from the steam. Thereafter the rollers are removed and applied to the hair.
Since the rollers are in intimate contact on the user's head in close proximity to the nose, it would be disadvantageous if the rollers had an unpleasant aroma.